elopriafandomcom-20200213-history
Unovis Alatia
Unovis Alatia was the founder of the Alatia family . He orginated from the Glourvian Kingdom serving as a member of the 7 Tribal Warriors. After escaping to Earth, he saved the planet numerous times, helped form the country of Unova , and created one of the most powerful families in human history. T hough he was an immortal being, he was killed during the War of Alaxia due to a self-sacrifice, being approxi mately 400 million years old. He and the other tribal warriors were believed to be born at the same time due to the go d Manixis killing himself in an effort to save the universe from the other First Gods that tried to destory it. He served the Glourvian Kingdom along with his brothers, but also had other duties in protecting the universe. Unovis ultimately was banned from the tribe and sentenced to imprisonment due to his actions against the tribe. On Unova, he was regarded as a god and worshiped heavily until the country took formation and the Pokemon culture took over. Today he is still regarded (even outside Unova) as one of the greatest forces both of physical and spiritual nature that had ever walked the Earth. Early Life The birth date of Unovis is unknown. However, the Glourvians are known for being one of the earliest forms of spiritual beings in the universe. Most agree the Glourvians were the first intelligent life and attained spiritual status early in their history. It is believed the Seven Tribal Warriors were originally ordinary Glourvian beings, and were the first to receive spiritual status. Though Unovis did not recall his "childhood", oral ttradition in the Kingdom was that he was born to a relatively wealthy family (or sect, as the concept of family did not exist) and enjoyed a well lived life. Since the Kingdom first flourished early in the existence of time, much of their livelihood and culture was radically different to the culture of today's humans. Once joining the Warriors, Unovis spent billions of years in service to the Glourvians. He was known as "Ascheln Tragvatra Unovis" or "Unovis, Protector of Hope" as he was often seen as the fundamental figure in the establishment of purpose in the Kingdom. Unovis and Seven Warriors were very successful in protecting the Kingdom from the growing number of extraterrestrial societies that also has spiritual status, as well as guiding the Kingdom. He was so well respected among the Kingdom that a special sword, known as "Grayqa Uist Pbveli" or "Sword of Honor", was crafted and presented to him, which he kept for billions of years. In approximately 2,000,000,000 B.C., what is known as the Spirit Wars took place. Though not much is known beyond Unovis' recalling, it is believed that at the time, all the Spiritual Societies eventually clashed. This was because most had taken to iinterstellar imperialismin which spiritual societies began to take over planets with organic life, whether it be intelligent or unintelligent. This caused outcry by the Glourvians and other Kingdoms throughout the Universe. Eventually, war broke out. Unovis and his brothers were the leaders of the Glourvian army and were at the forefront of the war. Only 3 other societies were believed to have been on the side of the Glourvians, who were up against anywhere from 100-1,000,000,000. Fortunately, the Glourvians were believed to be the most powerful spiritual society, however the war lasted millions of years. This was known as the Dark World among the Glourvians, as society was radically transformed to accommodate the needs and consequences of war. It was not hard for the Glourvians and their allies to eliminate entire societies, however long it took. Eventually, it was becoming evident that the Glourvians and their allies would win. Yet this did not stop them. They continued to destroy planets and societies that disagreed with. This phased no one except for Unovis. He believed that since the other societies were not a threat and were even receding their efforts to overtake organic life, the Glourvians should retreat in the war. This did not go well for the rest of the brothers. Unovis ultimately began to refuse to fight. Because the Kingdom had become so power hungry, they saw Unovis' views as treason and blasphemy, and sentenced him to what was known as The Eternal Punishment, a spiritual realm crafted by the Glourvians that even immortal and spiritual beings could not escape. Before being detained, Unovis left the kingdom, and spent the next 2 billion years wandering the universe in search of a new home. Gdeschan Years Meaining "Years of Wandering" the Gdeschan Years are the millions of years Unovis spent wondering throughout the universe in search of a new home. It was this time period wherehe gained valuable information about the universe and the planets and societies that inhabit it. It is believed that he visited over 40 million planets during this time and encountering over 100 billion species of life and 5 million civilizations. He also discovered 89 Spirit Societies, which was a very small amount since most had been wiped out by the Glourvians. Unovis encountered both peaceful and hostile civilizations, and was often hailed as a leader on many planets. He participated in many wars, fighting for what he believed was the right side. He taught many valuable Glourvian values to civilizations and is the sole reason for the survival of many. Most notably are the Hecticans, which were a mostly primative society on the planet Geracha. The Hectans were being invaedd and colonized by a spirit society known as the Goqston. Unovis first tried to reason with the Goqston, but was unsuccessful, and further terrorized the Hectans. Unovis then single-handedly defeated teh Goqston. However, they simply moved onto another civilization in a nearby galaxy. He once again defeated them. Instead of conceding defeat, they continued to raid other civlizationss, and Unovis continued to defeat them. Eventually, he wiped out the entire species, and was seen as a god by all the societies he helped save. One of these societies the Praglavens, were some of the first to call him a god. They came from a planet that was later named Elopria by Earth Humans. Though Unovis eventually settled on Earth, it took him another several million years to come across it. The Praglavens were a primative humanoid species that spanned across northern Eloprian continents. Though they did not have any external conflicts, they had many issues ranging from poverty, disease, political instability, and tribal tensions. Unovis taught them much of the knowledge that he learned as a Glourvians. He ultimately restored the society and lead them to prosperity and dominance over the planet. These were the first to hail him as a god, and modern archaeology has unveiled many artifacts, writings, drawings, and other thigns that have him depicted as a god. Unovis eventually moved on to discover and help other civilizations. He returned approximately 1.5 million years later, only to find that they had mysteriously dissapeared, and could not find any clues as to what had happened to them. Modern archeology has started to reveal clues to their dissapearance, and it is believed that an extraterrestrial force may have wiped them out. Unovis spend approximately 4,000 years with another humanoid civlizationn called Thurnans. These were a cave dwelling species on the planet Volck. He also transformed their culture and led them to prosperity. Eventually, they were invaded by a reptilian species known as the Harcorns. Though not a spirit society, they were very skilled and experienced in warfare and spirit warfare. As Unovis was defending the Thurnans, he was captured, and his energy harvested to unleash a catastrophic blast of radiation, and immediatley destroyed and eliminated the Thurnans. Unovis was released and the Harcons fled back into deep space. Devastated, Unovis left the planet and dove deep into the core of an unknown ice planet where he underwent a 3,000 year sleep. After awakening from the sleep, he again ventures off and comes across the Valicons on the planet Ufgaln. These were the same species as the Harcons, however they were mortal enemies, and often were at war from each other. This was because the Valicons seeked to live in peace, yet the Harcons wanted to become the superior nation on the planet. Unovis teamed up with the Valicons, and destroyed the Harcons, since the Valicons were also skilled in warfare. Unovis dwells with the Valicons for a few hundred years, then leaves again to explore the Hasrat Galaxy, known by the Valicons as a galaxy of knowledge and skill, since it contained hundreds of advanced civilizations that made their presence known throughout the universe. He came across many planets filled with such societies and this is believed to be when he learned much of the knowledge used to lead and grow Unova into being a powerful country. He explores this galaxy for approximately 2 million years before leaving. Return to Glouriva and arrival on Earth For another 500,000 years after his departure from the Hasrat Galaxy, Unovis traveled to another 35 galaxies.On the planet Ysfa, he came across a spirit society that was dying out due to a recent attack from the Glourvians. The Taiss where a society that divided from the Uroiws several million years ago. Unovis had spent time with the Uroiws, so therefore the Taiss were aware of his existence. They told him that the Glourvians were hunting for him, and were killing off any society that had interacted with him. Enraged, Unovis decided he needed to confront the Glourvians and end the conflict. He returned to Glourvia where an immediate attempt at his capture was made, but he resisted and after destroying the much of the city of Hetscha, he confronted the Seven Tribal Warriors. Though he was outnumbered, he was much more powerful than them due to his personal training on his Gdeschan journey. It did not take long for them to start fighting. Though Unovis was more powerful, he knew he could not fight off all seven of them. After days of intense fighting, Unovis managed to kill 3 off the warriors. All leaders in the city of Hetscha then made an attempt to kill him by blasting an energy force all at the same time. Unovis was skilled enough to deflect the blast, this caused an atomic explosion believed to be the force of 15 atomic bombs, and while it did not kill Unovis or the other warriors, it wiped out the entire city of Hetscha as well as 7% of the Glourvian population. The force blasted Unovis (as well as the other warriors) out into space and it is believed that, while unconscious, he slammed into a planet millions of miles away, breaking it apart and was lodged in a fast moving asteroid. He remained unconcious in the asteroid for approximately 1.2 billion years. During this time, the asteroid traveled to the Terria Solar System where it collided with another asteroid in the asteroid belt. This sent a small rock fragment flying towards earth with Unovis still lodged inside. Approximately 64 years later, the asteroid crashed into earth. Unovis did not awake until 8 million years later, when he made contact with the first Terran human and would begin the last few thousand years of his life. Stone of Sholos In order to preserve all the information he was learning, he preserved all of his encounters and discoveries on a fragment of rock from a planet made of pure diamond, known as the "Stone of Sholos". It contains all of the planets, civilizations, life specimens, starts, solar systems, galaxies and other phenomena, known as Sholos, that he came across. However, when Unova first claimed the stone in AD 1964, it nearly started another world war due to its value. By 2020, 30 known civilizations had made threats to steal the stone. In 2021 the stone was sent to a distant unkownn planet and hidden deep inside its core, with only 10% of the information recovered. In 2340, the stone was secretly recovered and another 5% of teh information was taken from it and sent to another planet. Every 50 years, the stone will be extracted and rehidden until all the data has been taken from it. Death Unovis played the primal role in the War of Alaxia in 1986. Alexia,other than Unovis, was the most powerful spirit being known to man. During this time, cities all over Unova where destroyed by Alaxia and her forces. His sons and daughters also toko an important part in the battle. In the final battle in Haschion City, Alaxias forces has been largely killed off by the Alatias and the Unovan Army. The Alatia Five where able to kill off Laviesa, Alaxia's second in command who also was a spirit being. It was down to a single fight between the Alatias and Alaxia. Though her strength matched Unovis' she was stronger than the Alatia Five. After a fight that lasted for 6 hours, Alaxia was about to kill all Alatia Five at once by harnessing electricity from the city's power grid. Unovis, knowing the only way to stop her was self-sacrifice, also harnessed the cities energy and fired a blast the same time as Alaxia. The two blasts of energy collided to form a fusion reaction. Unovis then used all of his remaining spirit energy to create a small nuclear explosion, instantly killing himself and Alaxia. The explosion destroyed the city created a fallout. The Alatia Five had managed to escape right before the blast. Immediately after Alaxia's death, her remaining forces fled, ending the war. Legacy Even before his death, Unovis was profoundly worshipped for centuries. He was regarded as Unova's most highest and noble leaders and continues to be to the present day. His day of death was elected as a national holiday and a national day or mourning. Many cities, schools, buildings, and various places across Elopria are named after him. His leadership was known throughout the world as a leadership that no one person could match. An estimated several hundred books were written in the first 5 years after his death, and sevearl were put into school curriculums around the world. Many nations required their leaders to read certain books and reserach his leadership skills. Many intersteller civilizations continue to recognize and even worship Unovis. On Unovmorta, his death anniversary, a gathering of 20 different civilizations happens on the Elschia, which is the largest gathering of intersteller species within Eloprian territory. Other gatherings happen throughout the cosmis.